


Imprint

by PhoenixHare



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Imprint! AU (AKA Lycan / Werewolf AU) with a modern setting. The one time Ruby goes out to dinner, she gains a wolf problem. That’s nice.





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> A White Rose thing I made based on @nagasawarwby's drawings of Wolf! Weiss and Ruby. I hope you guys enjoy :) Also, I suck with summaries… :/

Another boring day at work today, but it’s Friday and a payday. I needed today to finally get the collar, tag, and licence I need to officially own Snowflake, the wild wolf pup I found and took care of some odd months ago.

Looking at the calendar, I noticed It was going to be a new moon night tonight. I guess Snowflake will be out all night tonight. She always leaves home when I do, but on nights of the new moon, she decides to not come home. I so get lonely those nights, but she does come home by the next morning. Even though she’s a wolf, she can be very cat-like that way. Sometimes, she comes home tired and hurt, and that really worries me.

_Reports of wild dog attacks have increased in recent months and city officials have been tasked to bring in any cat or dog without a collar and tag. Any collared pets unclaimed within a week of being booked or any uncollared pet will be put down._

I didn't need that extra worry, Lisa Lavender. (Sigh). Snowflake coming home with her injuries makes me wonder and worry if she’s been attacking people…

No, I can't think like that. She’s a good girl, I know it.

***

Hours later, I returned home, just before dark. As suspected, Snowflake isn't home.

I placed my things down and dug in my bag for the red leather belt collar for Snowflake. I guess I can give it to her when she comes home tonight. I hope she doesn't get into trouble with animal control and other wild dogs. I examined the collar, hoping she’ll like it. She doesn't usually like the stuff I give her.

After setting down the new collar, I decide to go out for dinner for once. Since its payday, I may as well not eat by myself. Yang and Blake have date night, so maybe Oscar - or even, Jaune - is available. I should call them.

…and neither of them are available. Still won't change my mind in going out to eat.

Walking around the city at night is a lot different than walking around when the sun’s up. Everything’s lit up nicely and everyone is out having a good time with their friends. I noticed some people from work in bars. Funny, some of them didn't seem like going-out-and-drinking types. The more you know.

As I was going to enter the noise-bustling bar, not-cleverly named “Crow Bar,” I swore I saw Snowflake being chased by a couple dogs off the corner of my eye. Without think about it, thinking it was Snowflake, I ran off towards the forest, towards the direction they were running.

***

I eventually lost sight of them, though. The forest is really thick and dark at night, especially since it was the new moon night. I couldn't see a thing. I'm not even sure if I’ll be able to get back home, and that scares me.

“Hey, what are you doing in the forest?”

I was shocked, hearing an angry voice coming from behind me. All I saw was darkness when I turned around. But then I saw her snow white hair and deep sapphire eyes as she walked to me. She seemed to be okay, despite wearing tattered woodlands-style clothing. She must be someone who lives in the forest, so I figure she knows her way around here.

“Don’t you know it's dangerous to be here after dark,” she told me, angry to have found me.

“I-i’m sorry,” I replied, shivering in fear. She was really intimidating, but then again, even regular people scare me.

She let out a heavy sigh, calming down a bit, “Are you lost? I can show you to the city if you are”.

“N-no thank you, I was following after my dog, and she was being chased by wolves. I think she came in here, but I lost her a while back. I’m worried about her,” I admitted to her. She didn't respond for a moment, staring me down. She *really* is intimidating…

“I didn't see any dogs around here, I really suggest you go ho-” Suddenly, the women looked to the side and took my hand, “Never mind. Come with me now!”

Wha-?

I was dragged by the hand by the white-haired woman. She seemed to be in a rush. As we were running, I could hear a pack of wolves howling. It nerved her, making her hold tighter and running a little faster to an unknown destination.

“H-hey, what’s going on?”

No response.

“Hey!!”

“Shut up! Do you want to get eaten?!” she looked back at me for a split second. In that split second, however, I saw she was very stern and serious. It was almost scary to look at for too long.

As I was ordered, I kept quiet and followed her.

***

She took us to a cavern deeper into the forest. It was surrounded by some kind of salve, or gel-like substance, and it smells really bad. I could smell it way before finding the cave. 

Inside the cavern, we ran deep into the very end where she threw me to the wall and hovered over me. She stared into my eyes. Though I can't see much, I can see her sharp blue eyes looking my way. Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't find the words right now. When I looked into her eyes, I swear I saw something familiar about them. I couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, but I was sure I met this woman before. Where, though?

After a moment, she let out a sigh and moved an inch away from me, “What a pain. I had to be the type to care for humans”.

“What’s going on?”

She looked at me once more with a calmer expression, still angry with me but it was a lot calmer than a second ago. She spoke, leaning towards me, “Wolves and wild dogs love to play at this time of night. You’re lucky I was around or you would be mauled by them. They love hunting lost humans, thinking they are easy prey. As of late, they’ve been really bold with hunting in the city. I’m sure you’ve heard about those.”

It was that report Lisa Lavender was talking about earlier. That I remembered, “Do they… hunt smaller dogs?”

The woman looked away for a moment. Returning her attention to me, she stood up and looked towards the entrance of the cave, “I’m going to get some firewood. Stay here or you’ll be an easy target to those wolves. Especially to a White Wolf.” And with that, she left.

I still have no idea who this woman is, and I don’t plan to stick around to find out.

When the coast was clear, I left the cavern. I never looked back, but that smell I will definitely remember. No one can forget that smell.

I ran aimlessly around the dark. I can see figures and shapes of trees a bit, so I was not completely left to instincts. I thought to run up to see the layout. To see where the road to the city was.

But before I can reach it, I was chased. A pack of gray wolves found me and started to chase me. I can hear them from all sides, probably thinking I’m prey. I wonder what happened to make them so agitated against humans. It’s only recently they started to attack us without a second thought. 

I reached a clearing, somewhere I don't wanna be when being chased down. Especially when the only thing you can see is what is immediately in front of you.

A wolf leaped at me and I was able to dodge the first one. The second one, however, made me lose my footing. I remember rolling on the grass and hearing a growl. I thought it was the end for me.

...until I heard a loud howl following the yelps of the gray wolves who were being attacked. The howl and the preceding growls… Snowflake?

When I opened my eyes to see, it was the woman with the long white hair. Her nails were replaced with long, sharp claws and her eyes turned to those of a wild beast. While she was still beautiful, there was no doubt she was as intimidating as ever. Maybe even more than when we first met. Now that I had a good look, her hair seemed to glow, as if it held the moonlight.

“You dogs better leave,” I heard the woman say, “You’ve tread outside of your territory”.

I noticed the gray wolves holding their ground, watching the woman and me. Though they were injured, they weren't going to back down.

The largest gray wolf got on his feet and growled. I guess he’s the leader of the pack. He took a step towards me and the woman reacted, protective of me. What was her deal?

I heard another voice, a male voice, “So that's how it is, huh? I never thought a white wolf would ever imprint a human”.

Is...is the wolf… talking? Like “talking" talking? Is this sort of thing normal?? No, no it’s not, but if I make any sudden movements, I might get attacked. What to do...

“That doesn't explain why you haven't stepped a paw off my land,” She started to get aggressive.

The wolves started to circle around us. It was a different voice that spoke about me, “The human seems to be hearing us, so it must be true.”

“This she-wolf must be like her sister, marrying outside of her pack,” It was a female voice that time.

“Don’t act like you know anything about me!” the woman said.

The alpha wolf glared at her, snarling, “That doesn't excuse where you came from, White Wolf. You’re a part of the Schnee pack. You have no consideration for the other packs. You over-hunt for sport, leaving us the scraps. We’ve had to resort to humans because you Schnees hunted the entire Valley.”

The woman felt uneasy at his words.

“So that's right. We don’t know you, but we have every right to hate you! Betas, attack the human!”

What?

I saw two wolves behind me lunge for the attack.

“Ruby!” Huh? That was the woman’s voice. 

Before I could think, I heard a groan from her being attacked. She covered and protected me again. I immediately noticed she was bleeding and came to the conclusion one of the wolves had scratched her left eye.

The woman glared and snarled at the wolves, “I was going to let you off with a warning, but going after another pack’s imprint is a serious offense. I may not be my father’s daughter, but I still am a White Wolf of the Valley. And unfortunately for you, it’s twilight.”

As the wolves backed away slowly, the woman stood and walked to them, whispering for me to keep my eyes closed. As I would follow her order, I noticed her legs turn to those of a wolf and a long tail grew from her back.

I covered my ears when I heard the fight. It was one-sided and it didn’t sound pretty for the gray wolves. I heard growls, yelps, and even death-defining screams. I heard the wolves barely able to escape.

When everything was quiet, I was going to open my eyes until something big covered my eyes, “Keep them closed, Ruby. I don't want you to see me like this.”

Was that the woman’s voice? It’s different… Demonic? Monstrous? But even if that was how I’d describe the voice, I wasn't scared. It was comforting to hear.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. The one time you decide to go out at night, you had to follow me in here,” she continued, still covering my eyes. I saw her feet- er, paws?

“H-how do you know me? How do you know my name? Have we met before?”

She let out a “heh!” noise and continued to speak, “I’m a Lycan: half-wolf, half-human. We do have similar attributes to ‘werewolves’, but we are an older species. We are usually in our wolf form, but on the moon phase of our birth, we turn human for 12 hours. When it’s twilight, we go into our true forms; our Lycan forms.”

Her voice was slowly returning to the voice I recognize. I can also feel the sun’s warmth.

“Time for us to go home, Ruby.”

“Wait, who are you?”

“My birth name is Weiss. Weiss of the Schnee Pack. But you know me by another name. A name you gave me.”

My eyes were uncovered and I was blinded for a second, thanks to the rising sun. When I was able to see moments later, I saw her. As always, after a new moon night, she was injured with a new scar over her left eye. 

“Snowflake…” I was unable to contain my happiness. I brought the little wolf into an embrace, her tail wagging.

“Hello, Ruby.”


End file.
